Stand Up For Love
by MondaysRStupid
Summary: Greg has found a replacment in the lab, but to his surprise he feels something more than just friendship with his new coworker. A plan is devised so no one gets hurt, but as they soon find out, hiding from love hurts the most.
1. Meeting

Ahhhh, It feels so good to write Fanfics again. Its been so long and i'm so excited. Well I usually write Bones fic's, I've decied to do CSI for a change. So hope you like it, i'll update soon!

Disclamier: Don't own CSI...obviously otherwise people wouldn't be leaving the show every week!!!

* * *

Greg Sanders stood inside McCarran International Airport, early on Tuesday morning, watching the hundreds of tourists wander the hallways towards their assigned baggage claim. He did not want to be there, it was over a hundred degrees outside and he was exhausted from a long night at work. He was hoping this was only going to take an hour, so he could get home and sleep.

_Flashback_

"_Greg I will not tell you again. You either find yourself a replacement or you don't go out in the field, you have two weeks." Gil Grissom said to Greg as he sat opposite him inside his dark office._

"_I will, I promise," Greg replied, standing to leave._

_Once out in the aqua hallways of the Las Vegas Crime Lab Greg ran a hand through his spiked up dirty blonde hair and leaned against the wall. Three weeks, he thought to himself, how will I ever find a replacement that fast?_

Well those three weeks passed quickly but luckily he had found a young woman from Wisconsin who gladly accepted his old position of "lab rat". And there he stood waiting to meet her and take her to her hotel. Watching the crowds he tried to imagine her. Brunette…blonde? Short….tall? Glancing at his watch he saw it was ten, which meant she should be there soon. Pulling out a small sign on which he had written Emily Clark; he held it in front of his dark green t-shirt. A few minutes passed before a young woman, who looked to be in her early 20's walked towards him. Her dark brown hair feel around her shoulders in waves, and her eyes where hidden behind small black rimmed glasses. She had to have been warm he thought, for she was wearing a fitted black jacket, with a baby blue tank underneath along with dark blue skinny jeans.

"You must be Mr. Sanders," she said putting out a small hand, for him to shake.

"Call me Greg," he replied, eyeing her up and down, "and you must be Emily Clark."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you," Emily smiled, setting down her bag.

"Well, we should get going so you can get some rest before work tonight," Greg said trying to speed her along, so he could also go home.

"Hold on," she said shrugging out of her coat, to only be left in her tank top.

Greg stood in front of her getting impatient as she pulled her long layered hair back into a ponytail. She looked up and saw Greg staring at her.

"Sorry," she said picking up her coat and bag, "This weather is going to take some getting used too."

Greg rolled his eyes, as he turned from her and headed towards the door. She followed quickly after him, taking twice as many steps as him for she was quite small compared to him.

"Did you say I'm working tonight? I thought I would at least have like a week to settle in and find an apartment." She said impatiently trying to turn and talk to him as she lugged along her suitcase and attempted to keep his pace.

"Well, we are short people at the lab right now, so Grissom needs you right away so that I can go out in the field tonight." Greg stated.

"Oh, well fine then. What time does shift start?" Emily asked quietly, not wanting to fight with him.

"Six thirty. You can take a cab from your hotel." He said as he climbed into the driver's seat of the SUV.

Emily threw her heavy duffle bag in the backseat and climbed into the passenger side. The ride to the hotel was a quite one. Emily watched out the window at the hotels and casinos, all the shows and people lining the streets. Her green eyes widened as she took all of the scenery in. She had never really left the Midwest before, so this was all very new to her. Greg on the other hand watched Emily. He watched as she smiled as they drove and her whole body was turned towards the window. Her hair blew across her smooth cheek and feel back behind her shoulder, her hand went instinctually to her hair and pushed it behind her ear. Taking a breath, Greg returned his eyes to the road, and tried very hard to concentrate while he weaved in and out of Las Vegas traffic.

* * *

Reviews make me happy! :)

* * *


	2. Feeling

Okay here's chapter 2! I promise that the next chapter will be more exciting.....I was just trying to put some history in....sort of.....maybe not.....but whatever. Well I hope you enjoy and new CSI episode tonight.....Grissom says Goodbye.....noooooooo......

Disclamier: don't own CSI once again....only own Emily.....but I would love to own Greg....hehe

* * *

He rolled over again and grabbed his alarm clock. Raising it above his head, holding it with outstretched arms, it only read four in the afternoon. He groaned to his self and ran hand through his messy hair. He hadn't gotten wink of sleep since he dropped Emily off five hours ago. He knew why too. He couldn't deny that she's attractive, the way her hair frames her perfect face and falls down her back in waves, the perfect shape of her body. But there is something else, he could feel it.

Across the city, Emily Clark stood outside on the balcony of her hotel room. She watched as the sun dipped behind the mountains turning the sky brilliant colors of orange, yellow and pink. She had tried to sleep but the nerves of her first day of work ate away at her stomach. She was never very good at meeting new people, plus she was fresh out of college, graduating a year early, and only twenty two years old. The adjustment was going to be hard. The weather was one thing, probably the easiest, but now here in Nevada, her friends where all hundreds of miles away at college, her family also far from her. But she had felt a strange feeling when she met Greg, one that was all to familiar to her and scared her to death.

Two hours later

Greg Sanders walked into the air conditioned crime lab dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt with a black suit coat, his tan messenger bag slung across his chest. He flashed his ID and proceeded into the building towards the locker room. Standing in the locker room he hung up his bag, pulling out his cell phone, slipping it into his pocket. He heard a noise in the doorway and turned instinctively towards it. Emily stood there in the same outfit as before but now carrying a smaller bag, similar to his own.

"This one's yours," Greg told her, pointing at a dark green locker across from his.

She mumbled a thank you, while she opened her locker.

Wanting to stay in the room longer with her, Greg mindlessly rummaged through his bag. Listening to her behind him, she also rummaged through her bag, and slammed her locker door shut, and turned to him.

"Looking for something?" she asked casually.

"Umm...Yeah...I," he stuttered, "Found it."

He had pulled out a red lacy thong.

Emily looked at him nervously, before turning to leave. Greg slapped a hand to his forehead, feeling like an idiot. Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown had given him that when he was given clearance to go into the field as sort of initiation present. He must have not gotten rid of them yet.

"I just had to pull that out…." He sighed to himself, throwing the thong back into his locker before slamming it a little too loudly.

* * *

Reviews are like cookies and balloons.....they make me happy :)


	3. Thinking

So, this chapter is kind of short, becuase its just leading up to some things. Thanks for the reviews, or shall I say, review! lol Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Disclamier: don't own csi....

* * *

Chaos. That wasn't even a strong enough word to describe what was going on as Emily Clark ran frantically around her lab, pulling papers out of printers and running tests. Her head was spinning, her phone was ringing, her pager was buzzing, she just wanted to sit in the corner and cry. Of course she knew that, that was not a grownup thing to do, so she fought back the tears of frustration and carried on. She knew that when she accepted this job, it was going to be tough. This was the number one crime lab in the country, but this right here, to her was more than one person could handle. How did Greg do this all?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was six in the evening when Greg returned, half an hour early for his shift, to the crime lab. Hoping to meet Emily in the locker rooms again he hurried through the hallway. A smile spread across his face when the door was in sight, and he could hear noises from inside. Walking in he was meet with Nick Stokes, pushing a black sweatshirt into his locker.

"Hey, Greg, how was your first day in the field yesterday?" Nick asked sitting down on the bench to face Greg.

"Fine, nothing to exciting, just a robbery," he replied hanging up his bag and hat, feeling slightly bummed out.

"Well buddy, we all got to start somewhere," Nick stated.

Greg nodded in agreement.

"Hey, have you met the new lab tech yet?" Greg asked curiously.

"Yeah, nice girl, I meet her last night. Before I left I dropped some samples off," he said before leaving, "She seemed sort of upset. Maybe you should check up on her."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Emily?"

Greg stepped into the lab, shutting the door quietly behind him. Walking towards the metal desk in the center of the glassed in room, he noticed a mop of brown hair covering the desk. Emily sat slouched in her metal wheelie chair with her head in her arms on the desk. Glancing around Greg noticed how clean and organized everything seemed. That's strange; he thought to himself, it was never this clean when I ran the lab. Greg turned back towards the sleeping lab tech and walked to the other side of the desk. Looking down on her, he swept back a piece of hair that had fallen onto her face, behind her ear. Her eyes were closed, glasses sitting awkwardly on her face. Her breathing was slow and steady, obvious evidence that she was sound asleep.

He watched her sleep as his mind wandered. He felt something for her. He knew he did, but something inside of him was telling him to forget her. To ignore his heart, and do what his head was telling him. Getting involved with someone four years younger than himself, that he worked with could only lead to pain, heartbreak. Not only for him, but for her too. He knew it would be hard to ignore his new colleague that he just met, but to protect himself and her from getting hurt, he knew he had to. But the idea of feeling like this with someone, starting something with this someone, having a family, and always having someone there, was something that he could picture very clearly in his mind. His internal conflict with himself was soon interrupted by a noise beside him.

Looking down, Emily had pulled her head up from the desk and was currently starring up at him.

"Where am I…?" she asked obviously confused.

"The lab," he replied sweetly, smiling at her messed up hair, which hung in awkward places around her face.

Suddenly something changed.

"Now get up. You've got work to do," he stated harshly, as he pushed himself from the desk and headed to the door.

Emily watched him leave, feeling confused. She took her glasses off and ran a hand over her face, rubbing her eyes. She slid them back on, turning to the spot where he had previously stood.

* * *

Review please! New chapter soon!


	4. Teasing

Chapter 4! YEAH!! Hope you like it!

Disclamier: don't own CSI...

* * *

Greg took a breath and knocked on the wooden door marked 18C. A moment passed before Emily opened the door, wearing a shocked expression. Greg took a look at the woman in front of him, dressed in black sweatpants, and an oversized gray sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled back into it normal ponytail, but the glasses had been replaced with contacts.

"Grissom wanted me to come over and check in on you. Make sure your move went well," Greg said pushing past Emily in the doorway, walking into her newly found apartment which bared the smell of paint.

It had been a week since she got to Vegas and happily moved out of the hotel into her own place. Work got easier, but her relationship was Greg only got more difficult.

"Well, I'm doing fine. Just finishing unpacking the last few boxes," she stated, placing her hands on her hips defensively, "Would you like anything…to drink…?"

"Yeah, I'll have some water," he replied absent mindedly as he drifted to a slightly opened door.

Emily retreated to the kitchen, as Greg pushed through the door which led to her bedroom. To his right was a closet and a bathroom, and looking to his left was a dresser, many windows which filled the room with sunshine. Straight ahead was a full sized bed covered in a green and blue quilted bedspread. Turning to the dresser, he saw many picture frames on top. He pulled one down in particular. It showed a picture of a younger looking Emily, and another young looking girl sitting on top of a black Steinway grand piano. His thoughts wandered at what this picture meant.

"What are you doing in here? This is my room," Emily yelled at him, "Get out!"

Greg placed the picture back on the dresser and pushed his hands into his pockets, retreating back to the other room. Emily handed him his water as he continued to look around. He saw a small black coach, two black chairs which contrasted greatly to the yellow walls. There was bookcase after bookcase filled with many different colored and bound books, but what caught his attention most was a nicely kept keyboard partially wrapped in brown paper, leaning against the far wall covered in windows.

"You play, Mozart?" he asked turning back towards Emily, in hopes it would lead to an explanation of the picture.

She heisted before she answered.

"I used too, not anymore," she replied quietly.

"Why, not?" he pushed.

"I just don't play anymore," she answered quickly trying to move on to a new subject.

"Why not just get rid of it then. I'll take it down to garbage when I leave," Greg said making a grab for it.

"No!" she screamed running for him.

"Okay, I'll donate it to Good Will then," Greg whispered, holding it out of her reach, "why keep it around if you don't play, it just takes up space."

The room was quiet for a moment.

"Fine, take it," she said giving in, not wanting to explain to the man who would tease her every day about it.

"Well I should get out of your way," Greg said smiling playfully.

She stood still, as he moved around her carrying her keyboard with him. She heard the door open behind her.

"Bye Mozart," he yelled to her, before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Look who's late again," Greg announced loudly, as Emily walked quietly into the conference room to get a cup of tea.

Sara Sidle and Warrick Brown, where also present in the room, but where buried in their most recent case, but the loudness of Greg's voice brought their attention to Emily.

"Out late party animal, or where you with someone?" Greg asked, placing his feet atop the table.

Emily kept her back to him, as she filled a mug with water, placing it into the microwave.

"Oh, come on. A young good looking girl like you is probably out with a different guy every night," Greg stated, "and sleeping with a different guy too."

"That's a little out of line Greg," Warrick butted in, leaning back from the file he had been reading.

Emily remained quite as she watched her mug travel in circles inside the microwave. She wanted so badly to turn around and yell at him. To tell him everything about her, so that he would stop making up stories about her life. But fear always took over, and standing up to him was not an option.

"Well it's probably true Warrick. Forgot to set her alarm because she was drunk and a little preoccupied if you know what I mean." He explained.

"What is wrong with you Greg?" Sara asked standing up to leave, "Leave the poor girl alone."

The microwave beeped and Emily grabbed her mug, not thinking about how hot it would be- she just wanted out of there-screamed and dropped it. It shattered to the ground, spilling hot water everywhere. Greg flinched throwing his feet off the table; about to jump up to check Emily's burned hand, but remembered the plan.

"Emily!" Warrick yelled running over to her.

She knelt down to pick up the mug, but Warrick grabbed her arm pulling her back up.

"I'll take care of this, you go run that under cold water," he told her, looking down at her read blistered hand.

Emily ran to the bathroom, in attempts to get there before the tears escaped her eyes from the pain of her hand. Pushing through the ladies room door, she turned the knob for cold water and placed her injured hand under the flow. Relief from the searing pain was instant, as the water washed over her hand. Looking up into the dirty mirror she saw her makeup running down her checks, leaving black stains. She reached for a paper towel with her good hand, and whipped away the tears. Two weeks ago, she was an excited young woman, feeling pretty confident about starting her new life, but as she looked into the mirror, she saw someone she didn't know. A woman, who was scared, stressed and unhappy, she didn't want this, but she didn't know how to fix it.

* * *

New chapter up later! Review please!


	5. Breaking

I'm on a roll tonight! WHOO more chapters! okay, just a note. This is not how my story was going to go originally but, i like how this is turning out so i'm goin gto go with it!

Disclamier: don't own CSI...

* * *

Greg climbed the metal stairs, quietly and slowly, until he reached the open air of the rooftop. Taking a deep breath, pulling in the early morning fall air, he looked towards the mountains in the distance. The sun was just peeking over the tops, casting the sky a painter's pallet of pink, orange and yellow. Walking to the edge of the building, he saw the outline of another figure standing still, except for the waving of her skirt in the wind, against the wall looking towards the sky. Continuing forward, he also reached the edge and turned towards the figure.

Emily Clark turned her head to face Greg, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Three weeks had passed since she started her new job, and after her very first day, the only words coming out of his mouth to her where words of angry, to hurt her, or tease her. Somehow that relived the stress of not having to continue to feel the feelings she had felt for him when they had meet. But the words he said, or more like yelled at her, where getting more and more hurtful every day.

She quickly turned away from him, heading back for the door, in hopes of avoiding a very unhappy conversation. She heard a laugh from behind her, which caused her to freeze in her footsteps. Turning back to see what was so funny, she found Greg starring at her.

"No fight tonight?" he asked playfully coming towards her.

She shook her head, and began back towards her exit.

"Oh, come on now Emily," he said speeding up.

At first this plan to avoid his feelings, was mostly ignoring her. But the teasing began and increased rapidly when his feelings kept getting stronger for her. He had to get her to quit, and this would be all over. She would be gone and out of his life for good.

Once he reached her on the staircase leading back into the lab, he grabbed her wrist. He pulled and whipped her around to him. She bumped into his chest and came face to face with him. He grabbed her forearms, trapping her in his strong hold. Suddenly Greg felt his heart speed up, and to his surprise hers too.

"What do you want Greg?" she whispered not making any attempts to move out of his grasp.

He felt like his heart was about to explode, and the desire to kiss her was more overbearing than the fruity scent that escaped from her hair and body, which was so close to his own. But before his heart took over, his mind reminded him of the plan.

"You," Greg whispered back, as he leaned closer to her face, and his brown eyes locked on hers.

Emily's knees began to shake, and her stomach felt as if it would fly out of her body. Her breath caught in her throat, not knowing what to say or do.

"You, to stay out of my way," he finished letting go of her arms, bumping her shoulder as he quickly stepped past her, and down the steps.

Emily stood stunned; her heart beat loud in her ears. She leaned back and was luckily caught by the wall. She slid down and sat quietly on the staircase watching the opposite wall, thoughts racing in her head. A noise could be heard from below her, and suddenly Catharine Willows sat beside her. Before Emily knew it, tears where streaming down her face, body was shaking from sobs. Catharine put an arm around her, stroking her hair while Emily leaned against her continuing to cry. Not knowing Catharine very well did not matter know, while she took the role of a mother, comforting Emily as three weeks of pent up angry and sadness overwhelmed her.

* * *

REVIEWS! WHOOO!


	6. Realizing

Sorry this chapter is short, but turst me the rest is going to be AMAZING! haha Well at least I think!

Enjoy!

Disclamier: don't own CSI...

* * *

"I've got to quite. That's how I'm going to solve this problem," Emily said placing her hands on the table in the break room, as Catherine and Sara sat in front of her.

"Otherwise, I'm going to fall apart. I can't stay here and take this," Emily began pacing the room now.

"You can't run from every little thing. And Quitting is just going to give him the satisfaction that he won this fight," Catherine said crossing her arms.

"Yea, well if I knew what this fight was about then maybe I could solve it, and stay. Plus this isn't really a fight. I'm not doing much, he's the one fighting," Emily said defending herself.

"Are you sure, because I think that by not standing up for yourself you're moving this fight forward, your just giving him more of a reason to continue to tease you," Catherine continued stating her opinion.

Emily continued pacing, well she thought. She came to a conclusion and took a seat at the table.

"Okay, maybe your right. I am fighting," Emily said looking at the two older women watching her, "but what's this fight about?"

Silence seemed to be painted over the room, as the three sat looking at each other, lost in their own thoughts.

"Emily," Catherine said, as Emily pulled her head up, "when I found you in the stairwell yesterday, what made you fall."

"Greg was teasing me again," Emily said, shaking her head, not seeing Catherine's point.

"About what…?"

Emily's stomach fell as a realization hit her. The way she felt yesterday when Greg was holding her close to him, when he spoke that one word to her, all those feelings came flooding back. She was lost in a quiet trance as years of running from the truth and true feelings emerged out of the darkened corners of her mind.

"…I love him…," Emily whispered more to herself then anyone.

* * *

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Nick asked as Greg, sat on the bench in the locker room's leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah, you've been really harsh on that new lab girl, Emily," Warrick said taking a seat next to Greg.

"I know," Greg said quietly, looking down, feeling lousy.

"Why dude, she's so nice, smart, and not to mention very attractive," Warrick asked, as Nick nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know!" Greg yelled jumping up and turning around, slamming his fist into his locker.

A loud bang escaped the locker room, as Greg leaned his forearms against the cool surface of the metal. He sighed and kept his back to his friends as they went on talking.

"I'm sorry man; I won't talk about her anymore. But if you keep this up, you're going to drive her away," Nick said, "And I'm sure you don't want that, because that would land you back in the lab."

Greg laughed hysterically while turning and speaking to them again.

"That's exactly what I want. I want her gone, out of here, out of my life. I would gladly go back to the lab if that meant she was gone! Then I wouldn't have to come to work every day thinking how cowardly I am." Greg yelled.

Warrick and Nick watched as Greg calmed down and sat on the bench again.

"The one thing I always wanted finally found me, but I'm too scared to go after it," he said quietly looking down at the floor.

The boys remained quiet for a few moments before a voice spoke from the doorway.

"What's that Greg?" Gil Grissom asked taking off his glasses.

"…Love…"

* * *

Review please!


	7. Sharing

Enjoy

Disclamier: don't own csi

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe you love him," Sara said taking a sip of her beer.

After Emily's confession at the end of shift, the three of them went out for drinks. All three of them now sat on metal barstools, starring at a mirrored wall opposite them, thinking about whatever came to mind. Emily was enjoying the quietness, along with the company of friends. She smiled feeling relived by getting that off her chest, but also fear was forming know that she herself stated out loud that she loved the man, who had been nothing but a jerk to her since she arrived in Vegas almost a month ago.

"I'm an idiot," Emily said tracing her finger around her glass in front of her.

"No you're not," Catherine said turning to look at the young woman beside her.

"Yes I am, I'm in love with someone who is rude to me, yells and teases me almost twenty four seven," Emily argued, "But that's nothing new."

"What was that?" Sara asked from the other side,

Emily was quiet for a few moments before she began to explain her situation to her friends.

_Flashback_

_"Can I open my eyes yet?" an almost 19 year old, Emily Clark asked her boyfriend of a year as they climbed up a set of stairs._

_"Almost honey, just hold on, where almost there," Adam Long explained as he lead her carefully._

_Once they reached the top of the stairs, he led her down a long hallway before opening a heavy wooden door, which lead to their shared apartment in Decorah, Iowa._

_"Okay, ready?" Adam asked as he pulled on the blindfold covering his girlfriends eyes, "Surprise, happy nineteenth birthday!"_

_Emily erupted in screams as she jumped into Adam's waiting open arms, wrapping her legs around her waist. She thanked him over and over again as he began kissing her._

_"Well let's hear something," he said placing her back on the ground._

_Emily smiled with excitement as she ran over to her black Steinway piano, which sat in front of the bay of windows which looked out over their college campus. Sitting down on the cushioned black bench, Emily placed her fingers on the white keys in front of her, closed her eyes and began to play._

_A month later_

_"Get out," Adam said leaning against the doorway that lead into their bedroom. _

_"What?" Emily asked utterly confused, as she sat on the couch reading a chemistry book._

_"I said get out of my apartment. Pack your things and go," he stated walking towards her._

_"Adam, what are you talking about?" Emily asked again, rising from the coach setting her book down._

_"Listen Emily, you don't leave, things get messy," he whispered holding onto her shoulders._

_She began to feel uneasy as she looked into his eyes. Emily pulled away from him and ran for their room. Pulling her clothes out of the drawers of her dresser she threw them into her open blue suitcase. Grabbing her purse on the way out of the room she headed to the door. She planned to go to her friend Nikki's until this little fight blew over but Adam's voice was heard loudly behind her._

_"You know I never loved you Emily," Adam called as she turned to face him, "It was all just an act. I just needed some help writing a piece." _

_He held up a pile of papers, which was covered in little black notes that bounced along the paper. In the upper right corner her name was printed neatly, along with the title of the piece._

_"You're stealing my music?" she asked not believing what was happening._

_"Yeah, I mean I could never write anything like this. It's amazing," he replied scanning his eyes over the paper, "But with this I'll be rich. I just got to change the name."_

_He quickly erased Emily Clark and replaced it with Adam Long._

_"Yeah, I realized that this was going to go nowhere until I bought you that beautiful piano. You never could write anything while we were at school,"_

_Tears began to form In her eyes, for she knew she could never stop him. He was too strong for her. Turning quickly she left, slamming the door behind her._

"I trusted him. I loved him. He was everything I could have asked for. Cute, funny and he loved music, just like me," Emily sighed taking a sip of her drink, "To bad it turns out he was nothing but a criminal and a liar."

"What happened to the song?" Catherine asked, leaning in to hear.

"He published it, and made millions. Orchestras all over the world are playing my song," Emily said smiling sadly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sara asked.

"No one was going to believe me. Not even my professors," Emily continued, "They loved Adam, he was a teacher's pet. They trusted him too."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sara asked another question.

"Do you still play…music?" Sara asked.

"No…I gave that up when I left Adam," Emily sadly stated fighting back tears, "It hurt too much, because it made me think of him, and I loved him…Then I picked up chemistry and criminology, and that was my new thing, my new life."

"So, when you fell for Greg, you where afraid that he would hurt you like Adam did, take advantage of you?" Catherine asked.

Emily nodded before answering.

"I want so badly to trust again. To love someone, but I'm scared. And I know I love Greg, I know that feeling, but how do I know he truly loves me?"

"What if he teases you because he's scared too….that he feels something for you…or loves you…?" Sara answered.

"I wish that was the case, but truly I don't think I can trust someone who treats me like that," Emily said grabbing her bag and climbing off her stool, "I just can't."

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
